team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Maniac
Maniac (also known as Maniac 2.0) is, obviously, a very maniacal character and a member of Team MAL. His history goes a long way back with certain other characters such as Sparrow and Amelia, although the original Maniac was destroyed in the past. He was rebuilt by Team MAL's engineers and was made to serve Malam's every wish, sometimes referred to as Maniac 2.0. Background Info Maniac, like many other of TGNOR's OCs, originally appeared in Dual Quest. He fought against multiple characters during his travels and was destroyed several times, but he was always rebuilt by someone else, given better upgrades, and was made to serve a new master. Now he is in Team MAL serving underneath Malam, and he has been infused with a compound that is partially made up of Malamite, making him even more dangerous than he already was. Powers and Abilities Maniac, for the most part, seems to be "nerfed" slightly from his original appearance in Dual Quest (which is weird, because a second version of something is usually supposed to be better than the first, right?!). He has most of the same strengths that he did before he was destroyed, but his body seems slightly less sturdy and he doesn't seem to move around as fast. He is still very fast despite his appearance, and he's able to jump very high, but he can be trumped by flying opponents. His weapon of choice, a giant axe, is powerful, but he has little experience and usually just swings it around like a... well, maniac. A few technologies he used to have were unable to be recovered, but for the most part, it's the same character. The main difference between the original and 2.0 is the inclusion of Malamite. It turns out that Maniac's metallic skeleton is made of the same material Malam's body is made of. The metal parts of Maniac's body won't get hurt from the dangerous substance, but the fleshy parts of him still will, making it a slight risk for him. If pushed to his limit, he can completely envelop his body in Malamite, making himself an extremely dangerous blob of destruction, but the high amounts of Malamite will eventually destroy his metallic body if it stays around too long. Therefore, this is basically Maniac 2.0's last resort. Overall, Maniac 2.0 usually relies on intimidation to make up for his sub-par fighting skills. He can be a threat to several characters, but for the most part he is overlooked and overshadowed by much stronger MAL fighters. Trivia *One of the most unusual abilities of the original Maniac was the ability to dance. According to several characters, Maniac was "a maniac on the dance floor." Sadly, 2.0 does not seem to have these same traits. *Firewing absolutely hates 2.0. Not because of normal reasons, but because he sees 2.0 as a "cheap knockoff of the original." Firewing fought against the original version multiple times and usually enjoyed his fights against him, but he finds that 2.0 is much weaker and "doesn't have much of a charm about him." Category:Team MAL Category:Humans Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers Category:Robots